


Listen a Little Closer

by twistedtastes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Aftercare, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Ignored Safeword, M/M, Physical Abuse, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sub Dean, Unsafe Sex, third party aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedtastes/pseuds/twistedtastes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Safewords and Castiel isn't listening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OP: Dean and Cas are in the middle of a scene. Unfortunately, there had been an argument earlier, and Cas is still pissed about it. Dean ends up safewording because Cas gets too rough with him, but Cas either misses it or ignores it because he thinks Dean is just trying to piss him off even more. He doesn't realize that what he is doing is actually hurting him (being an angel and all he sometimes forgets how fragile humans are) until Dean either starts crying or shows some physical sign of real injury (severe bleeding, passing out, anything really). </p>
<p>Cas feels horribly guilty but the damage has already been done. Dean experiences the worst sub drop of his life, and becomes afraid whenever Cas is near him. Another scene, or even sex in general, is out of the question until Cas can regain Dean's trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen a Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda jumped right in, hope it was what you were looking for :P Enjoy!!!

 

  
"Coconut," Dean whimpered as Castiel's hand came down again and the whip he was using on his lower back and ass tore into his body. He held back the scream knowing it would twist the meaning of the word but then another blow landed and then a third. He twisted in his bonds and then found himself unable to move when Grace held him in place.  
  
"We have talked about crying wolf before Dean, you must accept your punishment." Castiel informed him with another crack remembering the words they had exchanged only a few hours before and Dean’s promised to make him regret his words later. Dean felt a whimper start up and whispered the code-word again, both of them knew that Dean would play games but hadn’t in a long time, not since the last time when Cas had refused to touch him for a month after he cried wolf last time.  
  
"No Dean, not tonight you will take twenty five more and only then will be think about stopping and that is only if you can keep track. Start." He informed him quickly bringing the whip down across the man's back three times quickly and Dean counted them out and Castiel grinned as the whimpers started to pick up, he knew that Dean would end up enjoying it in the end.  
  
“Please Cas, please coconut, coconut, coconut.” Then another slap and he called out four all the same, Cas refused to stop as Dean kept up the game until they reached the eleventh blow, Castiel paused to give Dean a moment to breath and he wipped the small bits of blood the blows had brought to his back. The normally unmarked skin red with slashes and small trickles of blood, they had done much worse in the past and always enjoyed it but this time. Castiel should have know better, he refused to touch the other man’s back but reached down to give him a stroke to show how pleased he was and found the other man limp.  
  
“Coconut, coconut, coconut.” Dean was muttering slack in the bindings around his arms and legs. He was starting to have problems with the word and it was slurring and almost fearful of the word now. “Cas please, please stop, I can’t not this, not tonight. Please listen, please coconut.” Was what finally made him jerk back and really look and listen to what was happening, if he had still been human he knew he would have throw up anything in his stomach when he realized just what he was doing.  
  
“Oh fuck, shit fuck, Dean breath I have you.” He promised tossing away the weapon he had been using on his lover, it wasn’t a toy not at the moment and rushed over not wanting to bother with untying him he pulled out a knife and flipped it around to cut the ropes holding the other mans legs then moved towards his head, again he should have known better. The knife caused all out screaming to start and he knew that he had lost Dean completely.  
  
“OH FUCK, CAS PLEASE I WILL DO WHATEVER PLEASE NOT THAT COC-“ Castiel cut the man off and could hear the confusion in his voice when the straps holding his body in place were finally free. Cas winced as the other man pulled away and scrambled off the bed. His legs crumbling and Castiel blinked over to him catching him.  
  
“Please let me go, I won’t-I didn’t-it wasn’t.”  
  
“I know, shhh, I’m soo sorry Dean, I wasn’t listening to you and I- I hurt you and I am sorry. Can I help you now?” he asked no longer using his voice to put Dean in his place but using the one that put them on the same level. Dean blinked and slowly seemed to be able to focus on anything other than his own fear, not that Castiel could blame him.  
  
“Over?”  
  
“Yes, Dearest over, done.” He waited until Dean relaxed into his body slightly and then tensed again. “Hurt me.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Not safe.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Sammy.”  
  
“I don’t want to leave you alone.”  
  
“Call him, he’ll come.”  
  
“Okay, let’s get you into the tub.”  
  
“No, can’t-want to but can’t I can’t no. No small spaces.” Dean felt his heart start to race and his breathing starting to get tighter and Castiel rubbed up and down his arms trying to keep him focused.  
  
“I’ll call Sammy and you don’t have to do anything but focus. Pick one thing and focus.” The Angel stated knowing this wasn’t something that they could fix by mojoing it away, sure the physical would go but mentally it would only be worse. “May I heal your back while we wait?” he asked showing Dean the text which helped control his breathing but not his heart.  
  
“If I say yes will you let me go?”  
  
“Yes.” It hurt to say but Castiel would if that was what Dean wanted. The other man nodded his head.  
  
“Then do it and stop touching me.” Castiel did as requested of him and then backed over to the window to keep an eye out, he could already see Sam making his way to the hotel room. “I’m sorry Cas, I’m being so mean. I should-“  
  
“No Dean, you are in charge now, you made it clear. Sam will be here and he can help. Please take a deep breath.” Dean meet his eyes and nodded as the knock on the door came and Castiel moved over to let Sam in.  
  
“Dean? You okay?” his brother asked and Castiel knew it was really bad when the tears started and Dean reached for his brother the two Winchesters ending in a puddle of men on the floor.  
  
“I will be outside if you need me.” Castiel stated watching them for a second before stepping outside to give Dean the space he would need.  
  
END  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if you want more of the healing and such but this was what I did up. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
